Realization
by emariebell
Summary: Cyrus is with Iris, Jonah is with Andi, but to both of them it doesn't feel right. Cyrus has always had a crush on Jonah, he just never realized it. Jonah starts to realize his feelings for Cyrus when he starts dating Andi. Mentions of; suicide, self-harm, and alcohol.
1. A Message From The Author

I'm sorry that I haven't updated "Choices" and "Our Cold Hearts Bond", I will update them soon. For now, enjoy this Jyrus story. If you haven't seen Andi Mack or you don't know what it is, it is this amazing show on Disney. Recently one of the main characters came out and revealed he has a crush on his best friend's boyfriend, Jonah. I could tell he liked him from the day I first saw Andi Mack. He was nervous around him and would stammer or crack his voice, it was so adorable. Honestly it looks like Jonah feels the same way, he's always smiling at him and he said we wanted to hang out with Cyrus, so I was fangirling lol. If you have seen the show, you'll notice that the first chapter is mostly "Friends Like These". Ok enough of this boring introduction, enjoy the story!


	2. True Feelings

**Cyrus' POV**

I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Iris so I can start the documentary, she walks in the room with popcorn and drinks, she hands me the bowl of popcorn and I thank her

"Is it too salty?" she asks

"It's perfect." I reply

"The movie?" she asks again

"All cued up." I say

She dims the light and asks; "Better?"

"Much. Now we can really see all the scales and teeth." I say

She sits down next to me and I ask; "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm." She replies

I turn the tv on and we hear growling, "Komodo dragon!" we say simultaneously

She then grabs my arm and I excitedly say; "Pit viper!"

"What's he eating?" she asks

"Don't worry, it's just a mere-cat." I reply and we giggle

"You're so funny." She says to me

We continue to watch the documentary

"Ugh, I thought turtles were cute." She says

She gasps and I ask her; "Should I turn it off?"

"No, I'm having so much fun. Aren't you?" she says

"I sure am!" I say with a small grin

Iris takes the remote and lowers the volume then puts her head on my shoulder, I seem a bit confused

"Can I watch it from here? I feel safer. Like you're protecting me." She says

"From these guys? Not a chance. We would both be so dead by now." I say trying to focus on the documentary

Then she says; "I would miss you." And I get a bit uncomfortable

I reply a bit nervous; "I'd miss you, too."

Suddenly she closes her eyes as if she's motioning me to kiss her, I don't know what to do

I quickly peck Iris on the lips and she instantly notices something is wrong

She opens her eyes and has a confused look on her face, I look a bit sad and confused

"I'm sorry." I say looking at the ground

"For what?" she asks

"That was- that was terrible." I say looking at her for a second

"It'll get better." She tells me in a comforting tone

I sigh and look at her, "No, it won't." I say

She looks sad and it hurts me

"I'm um- I'm gonna go. I'm sorry." I say and quickly leave her house

 **Iris' POV**

Did I do something wrong? Was I a bad girlfriend? I start remembering everything that happened tonight, then I realize something. I turn off the tv and quietly walk to my room. I close my bedroom door and lock it. I feel like crying; Cyrus likes someone else. The more I think about it, the more I feel like crying. I was thinking for too long, I didn't even realize I was actually crying. I get ready for bed, and lay down on my bed. I fall asleep crying and thinking; I was gonna talk to Cyrus tomorrow. If he didn't like me, then we weren't meant to be.

I wake up with my eyes red; had I been crying all night? I put my clothes on and put some makeup to make it look like I hadn't been crying. I text Amber to meet me at my house so we could walk to school. I would feel better talking about this to someone. Amber has been having some problems too, I trust her and she trusts me.

 ** _Iris;_** _hey could we walk to school today, I really need to talk to someone_

 ** _Amber;_** _sure ill be at ur house in 5_

Amber arrives at my house and we start walking to the high school

"What's up, you look like you've been crying." Amber says

My eyes widen, "You can tell?!" I ask with worry

"What happened with your date last night." She asks

I groan and stop walking and I feel my eyes getting watery

"Cyrus… likes someone else." I say while looking down

"Did he tell you?" she asks me

"No, but-"

Amber cuts me off, "Then how do you know?"

"Because we kissed! Kinda, then he apologized, then he left!" I say quickly

"Doesn't mean he likes someone else, you should just talk to him after school." She tells me

I didn't even notice we were already at school

We walk to our lockers then to class, the whole day I'm thinking about Cyrus, I wasn't paying attention, so I got detention. Great.

 ** _Iris;_** _could we please talk the spoon after school?_

 ** _Cyrus;_** _sure…_

After school I walk to The Spoon and I see Cyrus sitting by himself and he's… crying?

When I walk to the table he jumps when he sees me, I sit across from him and he's looking down

"I'm sorry." We both say simultaneously and we both giggle

"I'm sorry I left." He says

"Why did you? Did I do something wrong?" I say

"No! You didn't, I did." He says quickly

"What did you do?" I ask worried

"Iris… I'm so so sorry… you're an amazing girl but… I don't like you the way you like me." He says and starts crying even more

"Please don't cry, it's ok." I say as I walk over to sit next to him

"I know." I say and he looks up at me

"What?" he says a bit scared

"I know you like someone else." I say with a small smile

He hugs me and cries on my shoulder, but I don't care, I hug him back

"It's Cyrus, I'm not mad." I say and we break away from our hug

"Really?" he says as he wipes his tears

"Yes Cyrus, I promise I'm not mad." I say with a smile

He smiles at me and I return to the opposite side of the table

"So should we order something while we're here?" he says happily

"Sure, but can I ask you something?" I say

"Anything?" he tells me

"What's her name?" I ask

He sighs then looks at me

"It's not a girl…" he says quietly

My eyes widen

"Jonah" he whispers


	3. Promise

Cyrus' POV

I just told my girlfriend about my crush on a guy, I hope she's not mad, I think she is, I'm so scared, I'm panicking, ughhh I should've never told her, I can feel my eyes watering

Wait! Is she hugging me?!

"Cyrus, did you think I was gonna hate you?" she says with the warmest smile

"Well... yeah. I didn't think you'd be okay with it, and you could've told everyone, then Jonah would've found out, then he would hate me-"

"Cyrus! Breathe." she tells me then giggles, her giggle always makes me smile

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else." she takes my wrist and we leave The Spoon

We're walking to her house and I'm staring at the ground, and me being my clumsy self, I walk into a tree and hit my nose and start bleeding

"Woah! Cyrus!" Iris exclaims

She tilts my head backwards and guides me the rest of the walk

We arrive at her house and she takes me to the bathroom

"Do you have a first-aid kit? I'm pretty much used to this."

She giggles again, that adorable giggle

After Iris helps me with my bloody nose, we go to her room to talk

"When did you start liking him?" She randomly asks after a few minutes of silence

"I thought he was cute, I would stare at him in school, then when I talked to him for the first time, I felt like I was frozen, then I knew... oh shit I like a guy." I explained

"If you liked him... then why did you say yes when I asked you to be my boyfriend?" She asks with a sad look

"I'm so sorry." My voice breaks

"I'm not mad, I promise, but if you didn't like me, you could've told me, I would've been okay with it."

"I honestly thought you would hate me for liking a boy, and although you're such a sweet girl, I thought you could've told someone." I say looking at the floor

"I'm not like that, I will never judge someone by their sexuality."

"What is my sexuality? I'm so confused." We both laugh

"You're gay." She says with that smile

"I'm... gay?" I ask

"Or bisexual, whatever your sexuality is, I'm completely fine with it." She smiles and I smile

"Are you mad at Andi?" She asks and my smile slowly disappears

"Not mad, jealous, why would Jonah Beck ever like me back?" I start to feel a bit mad. Andi would so hate me if she found out I have a crush on her boyfriend

"Cyrus, you don't know, he could." She says gently

"I DO KNOW! JONAH ISN'T GAY!" I explode. She gasps. I just scared her. Shit.

"Iris I'm so sorry-" she hugs me, why is she hugging me? I just yelled at her for something that isn't her fault!

"Cyrus... he could." She says softly. I fall to the ground

I start crying, she holds me while I cry

"He could?" I whisper

"Yes." She whispers back

She wipes my tears with her thumb and I smile, Iris has probably never said or did anything mean her whole life

"Cyrus, you deserve to be happy." She smiles and stands up

"Cyrus Goodman, I am breaking up with you." I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad.

"I'm really sorry Iris."

"Hey, stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong. It's not a bad thing that you don't like girls."

I think I'm gonna miss dating Iris, she's honestly the sweetest person in the world

"So... did we just break up?" She asks

I lean towards her and quickly kiss her, I almost hate myself for not feeling anything whenever I kiss Iris

"Yeah... but you'll always be my first girlfriend Iris." I say with a small smile

"You'll always be my first boyfriend Cyrus." She smiles and my smile grows bigger

"I promise we'll always be friends, and when you and Jonah get married, I'll be there." We both start laughing, I think to myself, we won't hold hands and kiss, but we can hang out and laugh together, and that's perfectly fine with me.

I didn't realize we had been talking for hours, the sun was already gone

"I better go." I say and she nods

I hug her tightly, "Bye Iris." I whisper

"Bye Cyrus."

I leave her house, while I'm walking home my phone buzzes

 _ **Jonah;** hey dude_

 **Don't hate me for the Ciris kiss lol, ya better luv me cuz Jyrus begins very soon, sorry for the small chapter, gotta write chapters for my other stories**


End file.
